Conventionally, in a case where a robot mounts a mounting component on a base component, for example, the mounting component is gripped by a chuck or the like and transferred to a mounting position of the base component, and a mounting portion of the mounting component is mounted at the mounting position of the base component. However, for example, in a case where the mounting component such as an electrolytic capacitor is mounted on the base component such as a printed board, the position, inclination, or the like of leg portions which are the mounting portion of the electrolytic capacitor, with respect to a body of the electrolytic capacitor, are often varied (non-uniform) among electrolytic capacitors.
As a prior art of such a component mounting device, there is a device which mounts the mounting component such as a transistor on the base component such as a circuit board (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). This device includes a handling robot which transfers the mounting component and an insertion jig which guides lead terminals as the mounting portion of the mounting component to the mounting position.